


i think it's time you had a pink cloud summer

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Some angst, Uncle!Saeran, dad!707, spoilers for 707’s real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can just imagine us living in a home like this. We could put a sunroom in the back for Saeran and we could build a basement for my babies and all my computer stuff. We could even convert one of the bedrooms into a study for you and put a balcony up there! We could even extend the house a little, maybe add a few more bedrooms ya'know for maybe some future family members."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a fic that I wanted to read but couldn't find so I'm writing it myself lol. But anyway this is basically what I think would happen after the after ending in the game. I honestly just wanted more domestic fluff for my bby Saeyoung bc he deserves it and I am a sucker.

There's a chill in the air by time MC and Saeyoung stepped out of his favorite car, a 1969 Mustang convertible. Saeran decided last minute that he didn't want to come. MC was quite worried when she saw the bags under his eyes but he mumbled out a quiet apology before explaining that he was just tired of all the shenanigans that Saeyoung had been pulling and he just wanted a day for himself. 

 

The most recent case was Saeyoung giggling like a school girl and hiding alarm clocks in Saeran's room that would go off at different times during the day because according to Saeyoung, "Saeran was sleeping at odd hours in the day and he wanted to break such a bad habit" but after some very effective puppy eyes and constant prodding, Saeyoung admitted that he just  _missed_ his brother and wanted to see more of him during the day, even if it meant getting yelled at. 

So MC told Saeran that it would be perfectly okay to skip today and that she would explain to Saeyoung why he wouldn't be able to come. 

"Are you sure he's okay? I don't think we should be here without him, it doesn't feel right"

She smiles, shutting the door to the car and intertwining her fingers with his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand and letting out a quiet hum"

"He'll be perfectly fine, promise. Sometimes it's good to be alone for a while, he needs a break and that's okay" She reassures him and gives him a soft smile, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He nods and returns the smile, a smile only meant for her, before pressing a kiss to the back of your hand and then another one to the back of his hand. She laughs as he leads her up the rickety steps to the home. Their home. At the current state of the house, it wasn't anyone's home yet but on paper it was theirs.

 

* * *

 

Saeyoung had come home one night with an ecstatic look on his face before crushing you in a hug and explaining that he wanted a home for them. He wanted a home where Saeran would feel comfortable and a place where MC could make into a study so she could work more at home and not drive into the city every day and come home exhausted. He wanted a place where they could make new memories and not be haunted by past events. 

"There's this house, not that far from here but there's like a stream that comes from the mountain and there's a lot of land that comes with the house and I really think this is the house I want to grow old in! We could even build a rocket ship back there! It's just so perfect for us I think! I remember seeing it when I went out driving one night and I just can't get that house out of my mind!" 

 

When she had first seen the house, her face paled and felt faint. The house was basically a pile of rubble. The windows were mostly all broken, door missing, and it looked as if you stepped one foot into the house it would collapse right on top of you. Saeyoung noticed the look on her face and reassured her that this was  _the_ house.

"I can just imagine us living in a home like this. We could put a sunroom in the back for Saeran and we could build a basement for my babies and all my computer stuff. We could even convert one of the bedrooms into a study for you and put a balcony up there! We could even extend the house a little, maybe add a few more bedrooms ya'know for maybe some future family members." He explained, wrapping one of his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. MC had looked at his face at that moment and she could just see the hope and excitement in his eyes and she couldn't take that away from him, so she agreed on one condition.

"If we do this, we do this together. We plan this whole house together."

 

* * *

 

And that was that. Months later and many negotiations with the previous owner, the Choi family were proud owners of a pile of rubble and there she stood on the rickety porch with the love of her life waiting for the contractor that Jumin recommended to help with the renovations.   

"You think he got lost? Maybe we should call him." Saeyoung said leaning on the railing which let out a long creek.

"Hope not. Let's give him a few more minutes before we do that, we bug him enough with the number of changes we've been making with the floor plans."

He lets out a laugh before nodding and standing up straight with his hands above his head. A quiet groan escapes his lips as he stretches, a bit of skin shows on his stomach from his shirt riding up a bit and you can't help but look at it.

 "You're right as always. We have been bugging him so much recently. Also, I totally saw you checking me out, don't deny it, you want this body~"

Saeyoung turns to face her, leaning down a bit and pushes his glasses down giving her a wink. She laughs and shakes her head, a light blush rising to her cheeks as she waved him away.

"Me? Checking you out? In your dreams baby."

After a few minutes of silence, they both laugh, Saeyoung wrapping his arms around her shoulders, giving her forehead multiple kisses before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. At that moment all the worries of the new house and the future of it disappeared. She felt as if a huge weight left her shoulders. She understood the gravity of this house and how much it meant to their small family. MC didn't really understand the need for a new place but Saeyoung had wanted this so bad and she was a sucker for giving him the things he wanted.

 

This is a home where she can see him in the kitchen trying weird recipes. A home where she could see Saeran starting a garden. A home where there was love and understanding. A home filled with laughter. A home where she could hear the little pitter patter of their future kids. A home where their friends could come for the holidays or come to hang out. A home where she grows old in with the love of her life. This was home. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I am so sorry that I’m late! I got lost near the foot of the mountain and ended up on the other side!” 

Saeyoung cheers as Myeon, a short balding man who looks extremely exhausted, steps out of his car with his tie disheveled and an obvious stain of coffee on the front of his button up. He curses quietly before pulling out tubes of blueprints and a clipboard with stacks of paper shoved into the clip before making his way up the steps.

“So I have all the new blueprints and all the previous edits that you guys made, hopefully, we can finalize this today so we can start the renovations.” 

He gives MC a tired smile as she takes some of the tubes from his arms, Saeyoung too busy cheering to notice the urgency that Myeon was showing.

“I was thinking of adding some sort of air hockey table in the basement, is that possible?” 

She laughs as Myeon shoots her a look of despair. She knew the amount of "must haves" on the list was pretty extensive and she knew all the hard work it took to get everything on the list, so pressing a gentle hand to Saeyoung’s back she gives Myeon a smile and hands a few tubes to Saeyoung to carry.

”We could put one down there if you agree to park your cars a little bit closer. We can’t change the layouts anymore, just think of all the hard work Myeon has gone through just get all the permits so fast. If we add even more room down there everything on the building schedule will be pushed back.”

Saeyoung relaxes to her touch, letting out an “ahh” from frustration before nodding and giving Myeon a smile.

”Thank you for all your hard work Myeon. It really means a lot to us.”

Myeon gives MC a grateful look before leading the couple into the home, he warns to watch for holes in the floor and unstable walls before setting his things down onto the kitchen counter. Saeyoung takes the rest of the tubes from her hands and sets them down with the others before sighing happily. 

"So, we are going to do a walk through and finalize the layout of everything, we won't be able to get down to the basement but I brought renderings of how it would look. So how about we start here?"

Saeyoung takes hold of her hand as Myeon talks about knocking down a wall so the kitchen would look right into the living room. MC lets out a quiet hum, nodding along to what Myeon was saying but she eventually found it quite difficult when Saeyoung had begun to press kisses to her hand, moving up to her arm and pressing kisses to her cheek and eventually wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on top of her head. 

Myeon then shuffles into the living room, Saeyoung and MC trailing behind giggling quietly in a weird shuffle because Saeyoung refuses to let go from the embrace. Myeon shows her where the french doors to the back porch would be built and he explains that the sunroom would be a bit difficult due to the slant of the house but reassures that it will get done. Saeyoung perks up at the mention of the sunroom and gives her a squeeze before walking over to the busted windows.

"Saeran will love the sunroom, I'm so excited to see it finished. Myeon, is there going to be a door on the other side as well? I want Saeran to be able to reach his garden without having to go all the way around the house." 

Myeon nods, picking up his clipboard and flipping through the disheveled pages and showing Saeyoung the rough estimate of where the other door would be located. MC smiles, walking over to them and taking a look at the notes, Saeyoung returns the smile, the type of smile that gives him laughter lines at the corner of his eyes and she could feel the happiness radiating from him. 

 

* * *

 

There are multiple cars in the driveway, mostly Saeyoung's cars, along with multiple moving trucks. The entire RFA had shown up on moving day to lend a hand, even the busiest RFA member, Jumin, had shown up. He was still in a suit, but he was there nevertheless. Saeyoung had begun packing up the bunker the moment he got the call saying the house was theirs and you were all basically living out of boxes and suitcases which was extremely difficult and when moving day had come around everything was ready to be put into cars and driven up to your new home.

"Saeyoung please don't bother your brother, he's packing up the rest of his room and I doubt that you want him to be upset when he steps into the new house."

"MC~ I just wanna help him, he should've packed everything up the moment we found out we got the house!" 

"You did that and forgot to label anything so we ended up having to unpack everything and repacking it. I really don't think you should be the one to talk about packing things up my love."

He laughed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. She smiles, sticking out the tip of her tongue at him, picking up a box of dinner plates and making her way out to the front. 

"Saeyoung! Don't let MC carry such heavy boxes! She might fall over and hurt herself or throw out her back! Here- here let me get that princess, you should be sitting or I don't know delegating, just don't be picking up such heavy things!"

Zen rushed to her side, grabbing the box of dinner plates and yelling into the house scolding Saeyoung who was just leaning against the kitchen counter and peaking at the food that had been set aside for everyone to enjoy as a reward for everyone helping out. 

"I can carry a box of dishes Zen, it isn't that heavy. There are far heavier things in there, don't even get me started about Saeyoung's computer." 

Searan made his way outside, carrying what seemed like a box of bricks by the look on his face.

"If anything, maybe you should help out Searan" She lets out a  giggle, taking the box back from Zen and shooing him away to help Saeran. She ends up pushing the box into one of the moving trucks where Jumin stood, rearranging them so everything could fit properly.

 

When everyone was divvying up the work Jumin had insisted that he wanted to be in charge of arranging things into the moving truck. Everyone was a bit concerned when you allowed him but she had remembered visiting Jumin at work to thank him for the recommendation for the contractor and caught him packing up for the day, arranging different items into his briefcase. Everything had been packed neatly and arranged properly, so she knew that this was the perfect job for him, also she _really_ knew that he didn't want to be actually doing manual labor.

MC gives Jumin a smile and he gives her a nod before walking back into the house to run into Yoosung. Literally. 

One moment she's upright and the next she's on her butt, a sharp pain shooting up her back and a large box coming straight at you. She lifts her arms up to shield her head as the box falls right on top of her hurting her wrist in the process. 

"MC!" 

 Jaehee is the first to come rushing to her aid. She immediately pushes the box away and orders someone to help get her up and onto the couch. Saeyoung rushes over worry written all over his face as he cupped her cheeks with his warm hands and picking her up bridal style before gently placing her down on the couch. 

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Saeran I think there's a cold pack in the fridge still can you grab it? Please hurry."  

He gives her a small smile as he tucks strands of hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to her forehead, she could see the worry in his eyes. MC sits up, giving Saeyoung a small smile.

 "I'm fine, really, just a bump! Is Yoosung okay?" 

With the mention of his name, Yoosung comes bounding over, almost knocking over Saeyoung, tears started pooling around his eyes as he knelt down in front of her.  

"I'm really sorry MC I didn't see you! I- I didn't think the box would be so big and I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm so sorry! Saeyoung, I'm so sorry!"

She waves him off and place a hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair a bit and giving him a sweet smile.

"I really am okay, accidents happen it's alright."

Saeran had gotten a cold pack while everyone fussed while also scolding Yoosung for not paying attention to where he was going. Saeran sits down next to her and presses the cold pack to her wrist, looking down at Yoosung.

"She says that but she probably has a sprained wrist, she went down pretty hard and the box isn't that light." 

With the mention of a sprained wrist, Yoosung had felt even worst and a few tears rolling down his cheek, she reaches down and gently pats his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile as she shakes her head. 

"I really am fine Yoosung, I really promise. If you feel so bad about it, you could make it up by picking up my slack and getting everything into the truck."

He nods and gets back up, wiping his eyes and giving her a weak smile before going off to pick up the dented box. Saeran snorts and gets up to help Yoosung and ushering away the rest of the RFA from meddling with protests from Zen and a small wave from Jaehee. 

"I should have helped more with the boxes... I could have helped Yoosung with that box, I saw him with it and I honestly just laughed because he looked so ridiculous carrying such a big box."

Saeyoung had mumbles quietly, taking your hands with his and rubbing her knuckles with the pads of his thumbs. He reluctantly lets go of her hands and his arms find their way around your shoulders.  His head gently falls against her shoulder and with her noninjured hand, she reaches up and slowly runs her fingers through his hair, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head, whispering softly

"It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. I promise. It's just a sprain and there's plenty of hands here to help us move. It'll be okay."

 “It isn’t that, I always said I’d protect you and now your hurt and I’m sorry”

She lets out a quiet laugh, shaking her head a bit and twirling strands of his hair between her fingers.  

“I’m fine honey if it really did hurt I would tell you.”

Saeyoung huffs and pulls away from the warm embrace, sticking out his bottom lip a bit before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He stays like that for a minute before he gives her a tired smile and stands up, picking up one of the living room chairs and setting it down outside in the shade. 

”Your seat awaits my lady”

MC laughs as she lifts her arms up and giving him her best puppy eyes and before she knows it, he picks her up once again, walking her outside and carefully setting her down on the chair.

Yoosung notices MC take a seat and immediately picks up another box setting it down at her feet and gives her a shy smile.

”Uh, so you can put your feet up”

MC gives him a smile and carefully set her feet on top of the box, thanking him as Saeyoung shrugs off his jacket, draping it over her legs and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

”Alright, guys! MC is not going to be lifting a single finger the rest of the day and all and every problem will be directed to me!”

MC laughs loudly, covering up her mouth with her hand as she hears groans from the others and Yoosung saluting Saeyoung before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reread this chapter and I might rewrite it lol idk


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everything was put away, there had been trouble fitting their couch into the new house but after some struggle, the L shaped couch had gotten in, along with the rest of the living room furniture. But even after bringing their old furniture in the house still looked sparse and not at all homely. Saeran even noticed the lack of _'p_ _ersonality'._

Sure, everything from the old house was still in good shape but there were stains from PH D. Pepper on the couch and it never really bothered anyone but with it sitting in your new home, it seemed like the stains were begging for attention. MC even tried hiding a few of the stains with throw pillows, but that wasn't really going to help.

One of the bar stools' legs were bent out of shape after a visit from Vanderwood and an incident with Saeyoung running away from him trying to avoid getting squirt with water like a cat and when it was set down at the counter, it just looked out of place.

Even Saeran started complaining that one of his sheets were a bit itchy and after some inspection, MC had found that there were a few tiny little holes from wear.

Saeyoung also started getting a bit restless helping MC put together her study. One moment he was putting books away and the next he would take them down and rearranging them.

"It just doesn't look right. Maybe I should try color coordinating them... Or putting them in alphabetical order... Or maybe genre? MC? What do you think?"

She looks over to him as she sets down a vase filled daffodils that Yoosung had brought to formally apologize for the incident during moving day and make her way over to him, placing her hand gently on the back of his neck and running her fingers through the wispy ends. 

"I think that the books are perfectly fine as they are and they look great."

"I love this house but... my furniture isn't really the best ya know. I saw you trying to hide the stains on the couch..."

She smiles softly, a light blush rises, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught, resting her head on his shoulder she wraps her arms around his torso.

"Sorry, it never really bothered me at the bunker but seeing the couch in the living room really got to me for some reason."

"It's okay, I felt like that too. Maybe we should do some furniture shopping... I know Saeran would want some new sheets and we definitely need some stuff. OH! We can buy one of those really big bean bag chairs and put it in the corner of the sunroom! Just imagine the great cuddles we could have on that thing! Oh please, can we go tomorrow? I really want one!"

MC laughs, picking up a stack of books and placing them onto the shelves, placing a bookend that's shaped like a rocket ship that Saeyoung had seen and bought it home because it reminded him of her.

"You say cuddles but in reality, we both know how that ends." 

He gives you a smirk and shrugs, putting the rest of the books into their rightful spot and cupping her cheeks with his hands.

”I just can't help myself when I'm with you, I just can't wait to christen every room in this house" 

He presses a kiss to her lips as her cheeks burn red, she could feel the urgency in his kiss and she finds herself melting against his touch and before she knows it he pulls away slightly, giving her chaste kisses in between his words.

"Mhm, we can head to the sunroom right now, we don't need a beanbag" 

"Your brother's home, he's in the garden, we can't" 

"And?" 

MC laughs, her face burning even brighter before pulling away and pressing a few kisses to his jaw

"You live for embarrassing me huh. You really will be the death of me. Come'mon, help me set up my desk." 

"So we can do it on the desk?"

"Saeyoung!"

He laughs loudly before picking MC up and setting her down on her desk.

"We can set up your desk after, promise."

 

* * *

 

 "Let's get this!" MC looks over at Saeyoung, stopping the cart a few feet away from him and seeing the box for a new rice cooker.

"I don't think we need to replace the rice cooker honey, the one we have at home is fine"

He gives her an embarrassed smile before walking over and gently placing the box into the cart.

"I may have tinkered with it and turned it into a new robot. I wanted to see a robot that dispenses rice and well, let's just say that we have a robot that breaths fire and dispenses cooked rice."

She laughs, shaking her head, rolling her eyes at him. Saeyoung places his hands on the cart next to hers and gently bumps into her shoulder, walking side by side, the pair walking towards where Saeran was looking at bed sheets.

"We should probably get some new sheets too." She mentions, letting go of the cart and picking up a basic white sheet and placing it into the cart. Saeyoung gets a mischevious smile as he quietly makes his way further from her, ditching the cart and picking out sheets with kittens on them, along with different colored one, and even one that is spaced themed.

MC was busy helping Saeran pick out his sheets, showing him different options as he felt the fabrics of each one as Saeyoung quietly put in the different sheets into the cart. 

She gives Saeran a kind smile as he picks out the sheets he wants, grabbing another set for a back up before putting them into the cart. She notices the obvious amount of sheets in the cart and she looks straight to Saeyoung who had been  _'casually'_ leaning against a display and typing away on his phone.

She decides to not call him out on it and push the cart past him, heading into the bathroom section. The house had a significant amount of bathrooms and there weren't enough toiletries for all of them. 

MC made herself busy with picking out new towels, trying to remember the exact color of the towels back home while Saeyoung and Saeran head off to the section for the little trinkets you find in bathrooms.

"Did you really put all those sheets in the cart and MC didn't say anything?"

Saeyoung laughs and nods before clapping his hand against his brothers back. 

"Let's play a game! We put things into the cart without MC noticing and if we do get it in, we buy it and _have_ to put it in our rooms."

"And if she notices?" 

"MC will probably lecture us in the car about it, so if she catches one of us, the person she catches has to take responsibility for the game!"

 "You're on"

 

Saeyoung snickers and makes his way around the different trinkets, picking up a toothbrush holder that's in shape of a dinosaur thinking _'this would look great in Saeran's bathroom'_ , whistling nonchalantly he makes his way towards the cart. He notices MC speaking to a store worker, so he quietly deposits the holder into the cart, covering it up a bit with some bath towels she had chucked in there.  

Saeran notices him and coughs loudly, hoping to get her attention and scold Saeyoung, but that only causes her to turn to him with a worried expression. 

"Are you alright Saeran? Are you feeling ill?"

He shakes his head, a blush rising to his cheeks as she makes her way towards him to feel his forehead. Saeyoung, on the other hand, took this opportunity to sneak even more items into the cart. He started filling the cart with random pillowcases, a jar, and a horrendous seashell soap dish.

Saeran was losing and he knew it. He couldn't be the loser at this game. So he waves her off and pushes her gently back to where the store worker stood. She gives him a weird look before returning to her conversation.

Saeran quickly walks to the decor section and starts pulling things off the shelves, a picture frame, a flower vase that looked a bit abstract, a weird stuffed animal that he thinks is supposed to look like a sloth, and a mirror that was a little too gaudy for anyone's taste. 

He thought of a gameplan as he walked back to where the car is located and MC notices all the things he carried.

"Oh, Saeran! Here let me help you"

She gives him a warm smile before grabbing a few items from his hands and placing them into the cart.

"Never thought you're a sloth person"

He stutters, nodding a bit as he watches her place all the items into the cart. 

 _'The game is going to be a lot easier now'_.

 

* * *

  

Throughout the whole store, Saeyoung had been putting the weirdest things into the cart, and MC definitely noticed him. Saeran had been also putting things in but she just ignored it because she began to think about whether or not Saeran has ever gone furniture shopping before and she didn't want to spoil his fun whether it was just for a silly game or not.

Checking out was a complete nightmare. Two more workers had to come and help to bag up everything. Saeyoung flinched at the total amount that everything had come to and handed over his card. Once everything was in the car, Saeran ended up smushed in the middle of all the bags. 

"They're gonna deliver the couch next week along with the other furniture we picked out.”

MC nodded, taking her phone out from her bag and setting a reminder for it. She could see Saeyoung out the corner of her eye looking over at her at every possible time.

"I know what you did Saeyoung, just know that the majority of things you bought has no use in the house so I _will_  be donating the majority of it. And since you bought a bunch of unnecessary things, I will be taking the Honey Buddha Chips that you had hidden in the vents. "

She could hear Saeran in the back hiding away his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Saeyoung letting out a loud gasp before looking straight at her, whining loudly before putting the blame on Saeran which Saeran refutes.

She laughs quietly before looking back down at her phone occupying herself with rereading the previous RFA chats as the twins argue for the blame. She didn't have the heart to tell both of them that she was going to keep some of the items for herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the POV in the first few chapters bc I was having such a hard time writing lol. I also don't know when to update or like if I should have a schedule. I just finished my classes for this semester and I'm contemplating on not updating for a week so I could be ahead instead of rushing to write chapters but I honestly don't know what i'm planning to do lol.

A few months after getting the new furniture, Saeyoung had been thrown right back into the hacking business. Jumin had hired him as a consultant at first but he had gotten so annoyed by the workers that Saeyoung basically promoted himself as the lead worker for updating their security, increasing the amount of work that he needed to do for less pay.

With Saeyoung working more and more on Jumin's company, he spent less and less time at the toy store, so Saeran offered to take up more responsibilities at the store while also getting the store online so Saeyoung could work more at home instead of driving all the way back into town.

MC had also spent more time working on editing manuscripts for all the new writers who had gotten book deals from the publishing company she worked at. With all the work piling up, MC spent more time in her study, calling the introverted writers and trying to keep the writers from throwing away their entire book while also editing final manuscripts from previous clients.

 The amount of stress in the house was palpable, Saeyoung had a deadline coming up and being him, he wanted to do _everything_ but work. The closer the deadline came, the more he did around the house. He would make MC tea right before lunch and right after he would pick up some food before heading to the toy store so Saeran could have a proper meal. Then he would return with some food for MC and him and he would sit in her study and watch her make frustrated calls to the publishing center and then to the writers who were desperate to push back their deadlines.

He would give MC reassuring smiles in between her calls and press kisses to the top of her head when she rested her head on the desk. During MC's breaks, she would try to persuade Saeyoung to go finish his work, but that would only result in him laughing before picking up some sort of knick-knack that rests on the shelf and playing with it. At some point during the day, Saeyoung would return back into the basement and do about as much work as he could before calling Jumin to update him on the progress.

Everyone was busy and basic things would get lost in between the chaos. One of the basic things including MC's period. She had been so busy with work that she had forgotten that she didn't get it.  

 

* * *

 

Once everything calmed down to the normal amount of work, MC worked on finalizing an edited draft before sending it off to the publishing center and occasionally glancing at the text chain between her sister and her mother. Her sister's monthly visitor didn't arrive and she was worried because they didn't have the time for a child right now, and that's when MC remembered. _I'm late._

Her fingers stopped typing and her eyes immediately looked at the direction of the 'Cat's Of The Month' calendar that Saeyoung had brought home one night after hanging out with Yoosung. She immediately stood up, her chair rolling back hitting the bookshelf that sat at the other end of the room as she stared at the calendar. In a few steps, she was in front of it, looking for the little red star that indicated the beginning of her cycle before noticing that her upcoming one was closer than the one she was supposed to have. 

 

_I'm just stressed. That's it. There was a lot going on last month and my period is always so temperamental when I'm stressed. That's it. Yeah._

 

She rolled her chair back to its spot before picking up her empty cup and dirty dishes and bringing it back downstairs in hopes to distract herself from her worries. Saeyoung and Saeran were sitting in the living room with one twin on their phone and the other typing away on their laptop. Their backs were facing MC and from the back, it was very difficult to differentiate between them. Placing the dishes in the sink, MC grabs a bag of HBC before sitting in between the two. Saeran was nose deep into whatever he was looking at on his phone while Saeyoung was deeply engrossed on the code filling the screen of his laptop. 

MC, as quietly as she could, pulled open the packet of chips and began to eat them without trying to distract the twins, a million thoughts flew through her head until a hand invaded her personal space. Saeyoung had begun typing with one hand while the other reached out, confused, she takes a chip and places it on his hand, she watches as he pops it into his mouth and reaches out again. MC continues to place chips on his hand until the entire bag of chips were gone and when he reaches out again she has nothing to give.

She looks at his hand before placing her hand on top of his and interlacing their fingers. Saeyoung _finally_ looks up from his laptop, a blush rises on his cheeks as he gives her a shy smile before going back to work. He continues to type with one hand as the other holds hers, rubbing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb and with the soothing motion, she falls into deep thought of all the different possibilities on why her period was late.

"Hey, I'm gonna make omurice, do you want some?"

Saeran had gotten up at some point of MC's deep contemplation and he was looking straight at her.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you Saeran."

 Saeran nods and made his way to the kitchen as Saeyoung calls out a quick "I want one too!"

Saeran rolled his eyes as he flicked the back of his brothers head and telling him to 'make your own' before continuing to the kitchen to make the meal.

A disgruntled whine comes from Saeyoung's mouth as his other hand reaches up to rub the sore spot that his brother had flicked. He had begun typing again and after a few minutes, Saeyoung slammed his laptop shut and begun fist bumping into the air. 

"Everything worked out?"

"Everything turned out peachy!" 

He gives MC a bright smile, lifting her hand up to place it on his cheek and making kissy faces to her. She laughs, turning to face him and pressing soft kisses to everything but his lips. Saeyoung whines and takes hold of her wrists before pinning her down against the couch, giving her a sly smile, he begins to press open mouth kisses to the base of her neck. Her face immediately begins to feel hot, her cheeks turning into a deep color of red before she gets hit with a wave of nausea. 

She quickly tries to get out of Saeyoung's grip, twisting and pulling but ending up on getting sore wrists. She stuttered quietly, trying her best to continue to get free. 

"Sa-Saeyoung, please let me go"

She could feel his smirk pressing against her skin, and she was growing desperate, she thought of all the other different ways to get him to release her until she remembered the special word they said in bed when things got a little much. 

"Cantaloupe"

Saeyoung immediately let go of her wrists, sitting up, worry written all over his face as he watched her sit back up and rushing over to the nearest bathroom. He quickly sets his laptop down on the coffee table before running to follow her. MC kneeled in front of the toilet with her head in the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach and Saeyoung quickly kneeled next to her and held her hair back, using his free hand, he rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to her.

"It's okay, I'm right here, let it out."

Once MC finished, she flushed the toilet and Saeyoung helped her up onto her feet, keeping a steady hand on her back, he leads her to the sink and opening the cabinets for a clean washcloth and helping her wipe away the sweat that accumulated on her brow. He kept an eye on her while she rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash and helped her back into the living room. MC had discomfort all over her face once she stepped into the living room, her hand coming up to cover her nose and mouth.  

"What's that horrible smell" She mumbled against the palm of her hand, another wave of nausea hits her and she could feel herself gagging. With her free hand, she takes hold of Saeyoung's arm, tugging on it before quickly retreating into the bathroom to vomit once again. Saeyoung immediately trails after her, clear concern showing on his face. He rubbed her back again and helped her back up.

 "Maybe you should go lay down in our room just until I figure out what smell is making you feel sick."

 She gives him a weak nod before allowing him to lead her upstairs and into their bedroom. There were piles of clean clothes sitting on their bed, folded and ready to be returned to their rightful spot. Since living together, Saeyoung got better at picking up after himself and MC did really well on keeping on top of all the housework that needed to be done, but with all the work that was happening for the past few months, things like laundry and picking up was put on the back burner. Saeyoung helped MC to bed, picking up the clean clothes and putting them into the clean laundry basket before tucking her in. He set the laundry basket at the end of the bed and sat down next to her. He gently pushed back the hair that had fallen on her cheeks and gives her a soft smile, MC could see the worry in his eyes and she returned a weak smile. 

"I'll go look for the smell, do you need anything?"

She shakes her head and slowly pulls up the covers so it covers her mouth. He places a short kiss to her forehead before getting up and shutting the door behind him.

 _I have to tell him. But what if he isn't ready. Or what if he is and I'm not actually pregnant._   _It could still just be stress..._

 

* * *

 

"Is she alright?"

Saeran sat at the bar, digging into his ketchup covered omurice as he glances up at Saeyoung who wore a confused expression on his face. Saeyoung nods before shaking his head and sitting next to his brother. He rests his elbows on the counter looking over at his brother's meal and the freshly made meal for MC.

"You didn't make me one?"

"Never said I was gonna make you one."

Saeyoung lets out a huff before pressing his cheek against the cool countertop. Saeran picks at his egg, looking at his brother and slowly eating his meal. 

"You never answered my question, is she okay?” 

Saeran continued to pick at his meal, his appetite had disappeared after seeing MC rush into the bathroom twice and then retired into the room. He had watched her the first time she stepped out of the bathroom, and concern filled his stomach. He didn't want to openly express his concern to his brother because he didn't want to trouble him anymore. By the look of his brother, whose face was pressed against the counter, he also didn't know what had happened, or at least knew only a little bit. 

Saeyoung shrugged before sitting up and taking off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt before placing them back on. He stood up and made his way around the counter in search for the smell that MC smelled. He started at the fridge, taking out containers of takeout and taking whiffs, deciding if it was still good or not and if it was the source of the smell. He cleaned out the entire fridge but didn't find anything that smelled remotely bad. 

"Do you smell anything bad Saeran? She said something smelled horrible and I think that's what made her nauseous." 

"All I smell is the eggs I cooked."

Saeyoung turned around to look at his brother who had continued to pick apart the egg that sat on his plate and looked around to find the other plate. He picked up the plate and smelled the meal before placing it in front of Saeran.

"Are the eggs bad?"

"No, I just lost my appetite. We bought the eggs like a few days ago."

Saeyoung picked up the plate and made his way upstairs, Saeran telling him that 'the meal isn't for him, he made it for MC'. He ignored his brother, climbing up the stairs and knocking on the door to their bedroom and entering when he heard a faint 'come in' from MC.

Once inside, MC sat up a bit and looked over at the plate that Saeyoung carried. Sitting down on the bed, Saeyoung handed the plate to MC. She gave Saeyoung a grateful smile but as soon as she smelled the eggs, her stomach heaved. She immediately handed the plate to him and rushed out of bed and straight into their bathroom, she didn't have anything left in her stomach so she kneeled in front of the toilet, nausea causing her to gag over and over again.

Saeyoung immediately took the plate and quickly left their room and rushed the plate downstairs and into the trash, he took his brother's plate from where he sat and tossed the meal right in with shouts of protest from his brother. 

He quickly apologizes to his brother before running upstairs to comfort his wife who still probably had their head in the toilet. He quickly opens the windows in the room and began fanning the smell out the windows. MC slowly walks out of the bathroom, hand on her stomach and walks straight back into bed, as she laid down she watched Saeyoung fan the smell out using what looked like one of his clean shirts. She would have to wash the clothes again to get rid of the smell, but at least it wasn't as bad.

Saeyoung tosses his shirt into the hamper and sits at the edge of the bed, one hand immediately reaching up to cup her cheek. He gives her a smile as the pad of his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

 "Are you okay kitten?" 

She gave Saeyoung a crooked smile, leaning into his touch and shutting her eyes. A million thoughts rushed through her head.

 

_It’s now or never. It still might not be true, but he looks so worried. I should tell him. Or at least something right? Oh my god._

 

"I missed my period."

After a deafening silence, Saeyoung cleared his throat and retracted his hand from her cheek as if it were fire. His eyes avoided contact with her and he placed his hands in his lap. Unable to look at her, he subconsciously fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater.

MC remembered when she bought that sweater for him, she had just finished work at the publication office and she passed by a new store on the way to the spot Saeyoung was picking her up at. She had bought it because it reminded her of the hoodie he had lost when he went to work one day at the toy store, they suspected that he took it off and misplaced it and a parent or kid took it by accident, he was seriously bummed out when he came home seeking comfort from his wife. And now he couldn't even look at her, she wanted to disappear into the floorboards.

Saeyoung cleared his throat again, his eyes focused on the cream-colored comforter before speaking up.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lol I ended up writing like two and a half chapters over the last week. I wanted to write some more but then life happened and I got busy and I also had a bit of writers block so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But then I had some like wild dreams abt this story and now my writers block is gone. Idk abt my schedule but i’ll try my best so heres this chapter as a “i’m still writing i didn’t abandon this”

The room felt uncomfortable. MC laid back down and turned away from Saeyoung, pulling the comforter over her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted to cry, but she knew that if she did Saeyoung would get upset, the news she gave him was already overwhelming and she didn't want to add to it.

After what seemed like an eternity Saeyoung spoke up again, he had shuffled uncomfortably to face the human-shaped figure on the bed. He knew that she was trying so hard not to cry and he himself was on the verge of shedding a couple of tears. 

"What does that mean exactly."

"I might be pregnant."

"Oh."

There it was again the awkward silence filled the air and Saeyoung felt as if it was getting difficult to breathe in the room, sure all the windows were open and there was a nice breeze blowing into the room making the sheer curtains dance in the wind but it felt like the room was simultaneously too hot and too cold for him.

 He wanted to take off his sweater and crawl in under the blanket with her and hold her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and reassure that he was going to be there no matter what she wanted to do. He wanted to be there for her, he really did but his body went in autopilot and he just got up and walked away.

She could feel him get off the bed and she heard the quiet  _snick_ from the door closing. Once she heard the door shut, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Saeyoung closed the door behind him, he left her alone and he could hear her sobs from behind the door.

 

_Why did I do that? I should have comforted her. Am I ready to be a dad? Will I be a good dad? Are we ready for this?_

 

Thoughts buzzed through his head as he slowly made his way downstairs and sitting out in the sunroom.  

Saeran had returned back into the garden and Saeyoung could see his red hair tucked behind the hydrangeas he planted. Saeyoung contemplated whether or not to head out and speak to his brother about the situation but immediately decided against it, this wasn’t Saeran’s problem, it was his.

He lets out a loud sigh, his head falling into his hands, staring down at his sock covered feet.

 

_MC bought me these socks._

 

He remembered when she came home one day with socks for the twins. The smile on her face was contagious when she excitedly showed Saeran his socks first and he found himself smiling with her. She had bought him socks with different types of plants on them and he noticed that Saeran smiled at her.

Saeran didn't really show his emotions out in the open and to see him smiling at a pair of socks really made Saeyoung feel a sense of pride. He was so busy admiring the scene in front of him that he had completely forgotten about the water overflowing in the sink. MC looked over at him and she laughed, the laugh that makes her eyes twinkle and the one where her eyes get all squinty and the one where she gets laugh lines around her eyes, one of his favorite laughs.

She helped him with the dishes, poking fun at him for overflowing the sink. She dried the plates and he washed, they made the perfect team. She hummed an unfamiliar tune as she put the plates away and he caught himself humming along to a song he didn't even know. He remembered the smile she gave him when she caught him humming along and the kisses they shared in between the giggles. He remembered when they went to bed together, she wore the cat pajama bottoms that he bought for her and one of his t-shirts, she was brushing her wet hair as he sat in bed watching her and she remembered the gift she got for him.

She had gasped and placed her brush down, dashing out of the room to get the little bag before returning and handing it to him. She gave him such an encouraging smile as he opened the gift, enthusiastically watching him as he smiled. She had gotten him space themed socks, with tiny little white stars and different colored planets printed on them. He loved it and he immediately put them on, pressing kisses all over her face and he remembered the blush on her cheeks and the giggle that escaped her lips. He could still hear her laugh in his head. His thoughts were interrupted after remembering the soft cries coming from the bedroom.

 

_I’m a coward._

He shook his head before taking off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Vanderwood had wandered in from the living room, shutting the french doors and taking a seat down next to Saeyoung, stretching out and letting out a happy sigh.

"I love this room, it was so smart that you guys got this room added to the house, it's fantastic."

Saeyoung looked at Vanderwood in confusion before sitting up and placing his glasses back on and leaning back into the couch.

"How'd you get in?"

"Oh, MC opened the door for me, she was on the way out. I'm surprised you didn't drive her to her work thing"

Saeyoung whipped his head to look at Vanderwood, confusion written all over his face, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking the man slightly.

"What do you mean work thing? She doesn't have a work thing, she's been working from home for a month or so now."

Vanderwood shrugged, pushing off the young man's hands from his shoulder and lifting his hands up in defense.

"I don't know, she said she had a work thing, there was a cab waiting outside and she had that bag you got her- the one with the little charms on the zipper?"

Saeyoung could feel his soul leaving his body, his face paled and he immediately stood up, ignoring the dizziness from the sudden rush of blood into his head and rushing up the stairs. He pushed the door to their room open and he found an empty bed, the bed had been made and the clean clothes had been returned to their respective places. All signs of living had been removed.

The pair of shoes that MC left out in the open that he would often trip on was gone. The little stuffed animal cat that he had won for her at a town fair wasn't sitting on the bed anymore. He rushed into the bathroom and saw that her toothbrush from the dumb holder that Saeran had snuck into the cart when they went furniture shopping was gone. Every trace of her was gone.

 

* * *

 

**"Hey- yeah hey, thanks for returning my call. I was wondering if I could spend some time at your place.?"**

She could hear the commotion happening through the small speaker, there were shouts for scripts and a shuffling sound overbearing the sound of the talking. MC felt so bad about calling him while he worked, it was very unprofessional for him to even return the call. She would have to make it up for him, maybe cook him an actual meal instead of all the take out that she knew he ate every night.

**"My place? Is everything alright?"**

**"Yeah, just there's a lot of distractions here and I need to finish editing some manuscripts for work."**

**"Oh yeah, sure. You know where the key is? I'll be home after work, I'll bring home some food on the way home."**

**"Okay, thanks Zen."**

**"No problem princess, see you soon."**

MC sighed in relief as she hung up the phone, she had gotten a cab to the nearest corner store after letting Vanderwood in and giving him a dumb excuse that Saeyoung would see right through. She stood in the feminine products, eyes glued to the box of pregnancy tests. 

 

_It would be better if I knew for sure. Right?_  

 

She had picked up the box multiple times before keeping it in her hands and picking up a few packets of chips. Once she finally gathered the courage, she made her way to the register and watched as the young man scanned her items and placing them into a plastic bag, she quickly paid and made her way out of the store and walking towards Zen's house. 

She slowly made her way towards Zen's house, the bag on her back growing heavier and as she adjusted the straps she heard a familiar voice yelling after her.

"H-hey! MC! Slow down!"

She stops, turning around and seeing Yoosung make his way through the crowd, a bright smile on his face as he waved at her. MC gives him a warm smile before waving at him and stopping to wait for him to catch up.

"Hey Yoosung, what are you doing here?" 

He gives her a  smile before reaching up to rub the back of his head before shrugging.

"I honestly don't know, one minute I was walking towards my clinic and the next thing I knew I was here looking at another location to open up a second clinic."

MC's eyes lit up before wrapping her arms around Yoosung as congrats. She showers him with words of praise, giving him another smile and patting the top of his head. 

"Oh, what are you doing in town? Especially at this time?"

MC laughs nervously before waving him off, giving him a half-assed excuse before laughing and quickening her pace towards Zen's house. Yoosung follows behind her, trying to keep up with her strides.

"Zen lives around here, are you going there? It's getting late MC, at least let me walk you there."

She shook her head, adjusting the straps of her bag before telling him she'll catch a cab and giving him a weak smile. Yoosung gives her a worried look before placing a hand on her shoulder and stopping her from walking any further.

Clear concern was written on his face as he studied her face. He took note of the bag on her back immediately and just thought of it as a regular day bag but now that she was so desperate to get away, the bag turned into more as a sign of distress.  

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call Saeyoung?" 

MC flinched slightly at the name and her grip tightened on her bag strap. Yoosung’s eyes flicked down to her grasp on the strap, her knuckles were white from holding onto it so tight and the sudden realization hit him.

 

_Something's wrong at home._

 

Yoosung gave her a weak smile as he gave her another hug before pulling away and hailing a cab. Once a cab rolls up next to the curb, he helps her into the back, reciting Zen's address from memory and shutting the door after making sure that MC was okay. After watching the cab turn the corner towards Zen's house he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Saeyoung.

**_Yoosung: What did you do._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i’m gonna try to update every Friday so this way I can take my time and word vomit all my ideas for the chapter and then edit it down so it actually makes sense.

Yoosung put MC in a cab heading to Zen's house without question, so it was a win in her books. She noticed the worry on his face when he brought up Saeyoung and she was extremely grateful that he didn't bring it up. She stared out the window, watching as the buildings slowly begin to turn their lights on.

She took her phone out from her bag and read a text from Zen saying he was on his way home, Saeyoung didn't even bother calling her or even just sending her a text. She let out a quiet sigh as she tosses her phone back into her bag and opening the plastic bag to see the pregnancy test sitting at the bottom. 

The cab slowly rolls to a stop in front of Zen's door, she gives the driver a grateful smile as she exits the car. She double checks that she has everything before making her way to the door and picking up the false rock with Zen's spare key that's hidden in the planter and opening the door with it.

She places the false rock back where it belongs and steps inside. With her free hand, she feels for the light switch and turns on the light, carefully placing the plastic bag on the table, she takes off her backpack and sets it down on the couch.

She was grateful to have someone like Zen in her life, after moving away from her family she found herself missing her sister. Zen might not her actual sibling but it really felt like it. It seemed like her sister and Zen had been cut from the same cloth and just hanging out with him felt like she was hanging out with her sister. The moment she spoke to him, it felt as if she knew him for centuries and over time their friendship just grew even stronger.

She bit her lip, looking over at the plastic bag sitting on the table before deciding that it was now or never. She dumped the contents of the bag on the table before picking up the box and making her way to the bathroom. She bit the skin on her lip before shutting the door and opening the box, she quickly read the instructions before sitting down on the toilet and doing her business. She placed the test on the counter and quickly washed her hands. She began to pace, her eyes landing on anything  _but_ the pregnancy test. She spent some time reading the little information blurbs on the back of Zen’s face creams and some more time reorganizing all the different types of sheet masks that inhabited a drawer in the bathroom.

She needed to wait ten minutes, just ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. MC's hands had gone cold, but also it felt as if her hands were sweating. She needed to distract herself so she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat on the couch. She quickly turns on the television and opens a bag of HBC that she had brought. As she numbly watched some program, her mind drifted back to the test sitting on the counter in the bathroom until her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. 

"MC? You here?" 

Zen steps into the living room, shutting the door behind him and giving MC a warm smile. In a few quick strides, he places the take out on the coffee table and wraps his arms around her shoulders, a laugh escaping his lips.

"I am so happy you're here, it's been too long! I was gonna end up moving in with you guys."

MC laughs, wrapping her arms around his torso before tapping his back.

"You're squeezing me too hard, can't breathe!"

Zen lets go, letting out a louder laugh before blushing and apologizing. Zen quickly talks about all the work he did, but over time their conversation had turned to all the silly things that had happened. They both laugh until they're gasping for air and tears falling from their eyes.

He wipes away his tears before sitting up properly and taking the food out of the bag, setting it all down on the coffee table as MC giggles and grabbing the disposable chopsticks and handing Zen his. They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds emitting from the room is quiet voices from the television.

As MC finishes her dinner, Zen gets up and grabs a few beers from the fridge and some juice he buys for MC that has now gotten a permanent home in his fridge. He quietly laughs to himself when he remembers the incident of how everyone found out MC couldn’t handle alcohol.

She was never a big drinker and they had found this out when the RFA ended up at a karaoke room. MC had explained that she wasn’t a very good drunk but everyone convinced her to relax and have a few drinks, they all assured her that she wouldn’t be as bad as Yoosung.

They were right about MC not being as bad as Yoosung, but they didn’t expect her to be much worse. MC had a little too much to drink and ended up trying to take off her shirt as she stood on the table while Saeyoung sang to her. In the end, they all decided that it was a good thing that she didn’t drink much.

He hands her the drink as he pops open the tab to his beer, taking a big swig from the can before setting it down next to his now empty takeout container.

"So are you really gonna tell me why you're here? I know you hate dropping in on people unannounced."

MC stiffens, slowly bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a few sips of her juice trying to avoid the question. She focuses on the television, letting out a quiet hum and setting her drink back on the table before slouching against the couch. She gives Zen a smile before grabbing her bag and pulling out her laptop.

"I'm here to work duh." 

Zen squints at her before giving her a tentative smile, he gets to work on clearing the table as MC sets her laptop down on her lap and opening up the most recent draft she was working on. Zen made quick work clearing the table and placing the empty containers into the right places. He looks out into the living room and watches MC quickly type on her laptop.

He knew better than to interrupt her work, last time he did he got a very stern look and a pillow throw straight to his face. He watched her read something on her laptop before she grabbed a throw blanket and draping it over her shoulders and he knew that was prime ‘don’t bother me I’m working’ mode. 

He leaned against the counter, watching the television for a while until realizing he needed to relieve himself. He pushed the bathroom door open and he saw it. There was no denying it, it was on his counter. A white stick sitting on his bathroom counter right next to the sink. He panicked and took a step out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He felt as if he trespassed into a different person's bathroom and from the shock, he couldn't believe what he had seen. Once again, he opened the door and peeked inside and there it was, there was no denying it, a pregnancy test.

MC, who was still unaware of what was happening, clearly focused on her work, sat a few feet away from the bathroom and from the test.

 

_It has to be hers. Is that why she’s here?_

 

He slowly made his way back to the couch and downing the rest of his beer before sitting down next to her. He placed a hand on the top of her laptop and slowly shutting it, getting protests from MC.

"Does Saeyoung know?"

"Know what?"

MC shifts uncomfortably in her seat, moving her laptop away and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders a bit tighter. Zen pops open another beer and taking a few sips, looking over at MC and watching her fidget in her seat.

"Do you wanna go look at it together?"

MC bites the skin on her bottom lip as she looks down into her lap, fidgeting with her fingers before hesitantly nodding. Zen offers her a reassuring smile before getting up and holding his hand out for her to hold onto. MC takes his hand and he gives it a squeeze, he slowly makes his way to the bathroom with MC slowly trailing behind him.

She slowly pushes open the bathroom door and she immediately sees the white stick. She hesitantly let's go off Zen's hand and takes a step into the room, she gives him a weak smile before picking up the stick. She lets out a deep breath before looking at the little screen on the stick and in clear letters it said  **pregnant**.  

 

* * *

 

He messed up. Saeyoung slowly sat down on the freshly made bed and he could feel the tears falling from his eyes. All he could think of was the crying he heard from behind the door. He wasn't even there to comfort her when she needed it. He remembered making the promise that he would always be there for her and he broke it just because he was  _scared_. The more he thought about MC the harder he began to cry.

The day turned into night and all he did was cry, he finally got up, his tear covered cheeks were red from him rubbing away the tears and he made his way downstairs. He could track MC using her phone and he just wanted to make sure she was alright. 

Once in the living room, he saw his brother sitting down on the couch on the phone. Saeran didn't really talk on the phone unless necessary so Saeyoung thought it would be an important conversation. 

Without bothering Saeran, he reached for his laptop and immediately Saeran's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Saeran quickly said goodbye to whoever he was talking to before hanging up and glaring at Saeyoung. 

"Yoosung texted you and you didn't reply and he got worried so he called me. He told me he saw MC wandering around in town with her backpack and he put her in a cab heading to Zen's."

Saeyoung let out a deep breath before wriggling out of his brother's grip and taking a seat as far as possible from the glares and mean looks. 

"Did you guys have a fight?" 

All Saeran got was silence and it was very discomforting. Usually, if Saeyoung got an opportunity to talk about MC he would take it immediately and spend an eternity talking about all his favorite things, which was basically everything about her. In Saeran's case, it was very annoying having to live with that, but he understood why his brother loved MC so much.

Living together with them has been pretty hectic and at some times irritating. When he first moved in he despised it because his brother would bother him at every possible opportunity. But MC was different, she would give him small smiles and corral Saeyoung when he went a little too far with things and when it was just the two of them at home, she would give him space and wait until he went to her for company and he was eternally grateful for everything she's done to make him comfortable.

He would never admit that he actually liked living with them and that he really liked hanging out with MC it to them so outwardly, but he had the suspicion that MC knew and he was thankful for MC keeping quiet about it because if Saeyoung knew he wouldn't leave him alone ever.

Saeyoung shifts a bit, resting his head on the arm of the couch and shutting his eyes. His head hurt from all the crying and he needed to rest but all he could see when he closed his eyes is MC. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Saeyoung shakes his head and sits back up, slowly standing up and stumbling into the kitchen, opening the fridge door and taking out PH. D Pepper. Saeran watches as his brother down the entire can in a few seconds. As much as he hated interfering with his brothers' issues, he couldn't take the half-assed excuses and the gloomy feeling that lived in the house. 

“You need to go to her, or at least sort this shit out because it's getting so annoying. You're getting so annoying with your moping."

Saeyoung stared down at his sock covered feet and before he knew it the words had just tumbled out of his mouth.

"MC missed her period and she might be pregnant."

Saeran gets up from the couch and sits down on the bar stool, glaring at his brother and shaking his head.

"But isn't that what you want? You both designed this house and you put in so many more bedrooms than needed. Aren't kids what both you and MC want? I hate talking about  _our_ shitty parents but I hope you know that you're not them Saeyoung. You are definitely not them."

Saeyoung looks over at his brother, his eyes had begun to water as he listened to his brothers' words, he thought back to when he married MC and the sneaky meeting they had before the wedding.

 

Everyone had told them it was 'bad luck' for the groom to see the bride before the wedding but he just couldn't help himself. Everyone had tried their best to keep him separate from MC, so naturally, he sent everyone on a wild goose chase.

He told Yoosung that he had forgotten his suit and he needed him to go back to the bunker to grab it before the ceremony. He told Zen that MC forgot her veil at the dress shop and made him go all the way across town to pick it up. He told Jaehee that there was a problem with the catering and that she needed to go see what exactly the problem was. He told Jumin that he needed to see Elly before getting married for luck and Jumin immediately called his security at the penthouse to check if everything was on lockdown. 

He snuck out once the coast was clear and quietly slipped into the room that MC was getting ready in and the moment he saw her sitting at the vanity, he was breathless.

She didn't even have her dress on yet, she was sitting down in the chair in her kitten onesie and he was just _so_ in love.

“Saeyoung what are you doing in here! It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!"

"God Saeyoung is blinded by beauty and cannot formulate a proper excuse"

MC laughed at him, her cheeks burning bright red, looking at him through the mirror before turning around to face him, she gave him a sweet smile before getting up and walking towards him.

"What's the real reason?"

Saeyoung gave her a nervous smile before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head and shutting his eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Can I not see my breathtaking fiance before getting married?"

She laughed, burying her nose into the fabric of his t-shirt. She could smell the faint scent of HBC and the fabric softener scent that she had used when doing the laundry and it comforted her. 

"I know you well enough to know that seeing me isn't the only reason, come'mon tell me."

After some hesitation, Saeyoung spoke, his voice quiet and small and MC could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm scared." 

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'll end up like my parents... I know they didn't get married, but what if I turn into my mother and end up hurting you. Or what if I’m like my father and I just walk out on you. "

MC pulled away from the warm embrace and looked up at Saeyoung. She gave him a soft smile before going up onto her tippy toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He immediately blushed red, cupping her cheeks with his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You are _not_ your parents. You are _nothing_ like them and you will _not_ turn into them. You are your own person. And I love you, for better or for worse."

  

Even from those simple words, Saeyoung felt his worries fade away, he was excited to marry MC and he was extremely happy to start this new chapter in his life. He was acting so stupidly then. He was scared to marry her and in the end, it had been the best decision he's ever made in his life. So why was he so scared to have a baby with MC, it was just like the situation of marrying her. He was scared when he even just thought about having a child with her but he knew he always wanted to be dad, and to have a baby with MC would be a blessing, why was he acting so dumb. This is what he wanted. 

Saeyoung quickly walks over to his brother, giving him a big hug and getting shouts of protests from Saeran trying to get out of the hug by trying to push him away. 

"Thank you Saeran."

He quickly smacks a kiss to his brothers head before dashing off into the garage to grab one of his cars. He knew that she was at Zen's house even without Searan telling him or even looking up her location, he knew that she would be safe there.

He quickly jumps into the closest car, pressing the garage door button and flooring the gas. He knew that MC hated how recklessly he drove some times and he had made a promise that he wouldn't drive like that unless it was an emergency, but right now, it was an emergency. He quickly made his way down the mountain, watching the lights of the city come into view. 

Just a few more minutes before he could see MC. Just a few more streets and he could apologize. A few more houses before he could hold her.


	7. Chapter 7

MC stared at the word for what seemed like a century, she gave Zen a weak smile as she held up the stick to show Zen the word that changed her future. Zen smiled happily, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, spinning her around while she laughed loudly. 

"Ah! Zen, put me down!"

"Congratulations MC! I'm so happy for you guys!"

He laughs, continuing to spin her around, carefully setting her down and giving her a warm smile. He was so overjoyed for them, but from the look on MC's face, she wasn't.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She gives him a tight-lipped smile before nodding. Her eyes had begun to water and she quickly begins to try to blink away the tears. Zen could see the tears forming in her eyes and his heart broke.

"Hey, MC is this not- not a good thing? Isn't this what you guys wanted? I- I mean, oh- please don't cry- Isn't this what you guys always talked about, even before the wedding you guys talked about having kids- oh- oh MC."

The tears were flowing freely by now and MC had covered her eyes up with the crook of her arm, her shoulders were shaking and the tears kept falling. He carefully wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He had no idea what to do, sure he's handled her tears before, but it wasn't in this context, they were usually tears because of a movie or a video of a cute baby animal, so he just rubbed her back slowly.

"I- I don't think Saeyoung wants to have kids."

Zen tensed up, his hand stopped and he pulled away, gently taking MC's hand and pulling it away from her face. 

"He doesn't want kids?"

"When I told him that I missed my period h-he said 'oh' and walked away, he didn't even  _want_ to talk about me being possibly pregnant."

Zen cups her cheeks and gently wipes away her tears, he gives MC a sad smile before engulfing her in another hug. He could feel his shirt getting damp and with each passing second, he felt angrier and angrier at Saeyoung.

"You could stay here for as long as you want. And if he comes here and you don't want to see him, I will turn him away at the door."

She gives him a soft smile before wiping the rest of her tears away and nodding. He gives her a sad smile before taking the test from her hands and placing it back on the bathroom counter. He gently takes her hand and leads her into his bedroom, swinging by the living room to collect her things and bringing it into the room.

"Here's your things, I really think you should get some sleep. You know where everything is. I'll leave you to it."

He gently pats the top of her head before setting her bag onto the bed and grabbing a few of his things before shutting the door behind him as he left. 

MC sighed quietly before unpacking her bag. She pulled out her pajama's and a pair of socks and then the little stuffed kitten. She smiled sadly, rubbing the ear of the cat between her thumb and pointer finger before pressing a kiss to the top of its head and setting it down on the bed. She took her things into the bathroom and turned on the shower before slowly stripping and carefully stepping inside.

As soon as she finished washing the day off in the shower she wrapped her hair into a towel and put on one of the extra robes Zen kept in his cabinet. She slowly put on her underwear and slowly stepped in front of the wall mirror. She looked at her reflection as her hands subconsciously rest on her stomach. Her stomach didn't look any different or even bigger than usual but she knew that there was something living in there. She slowly rubbed her tummy before smiling softly and continuing to put on the rest of her clothes. 

Once she finished doing her night time routine, she slowly slid in under the covers and stared up at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan slowly spinning around. She didn't know what she was going to do now but if Saeyoung didn't want to have this baby she would do it by herself. She had plenty of help with her family and the rest of the RFA.

After thinking about living her life without Saeyoung, she teared up again, quickly wiping away the tears forming in her eyes with the edge of her sleeve before turning over and pulling up the covers to her chin. She fidgeted with the edge of the comforter, thoughts were racing through her head and eventually she had begun to cry again, but this time she didn't stop herself.

 

* * *

 

Saeyoung quickly parked as near as possible to Zen's house before dashing towards his door and knocking on it frantically. After a while Zen opened the door, blocking the entrance with his body and staring down at him. He deserved this treatment and he knew it. He quickly tried to push through but immediately gets pushed back out, he could see MC's laptop sitting on the couch so he knew for sure that she was here.

"Look, I know what I did and I want to apologize to her."

"She's asleep, you should leave."

Saeyoung sighed, he knew that he could take down Zen if he really needed to, but that would have to be that last resort because he didn't want to cause a scene or wake MC. 

"Please, I know I messed up. I was scared Zen, please."

Zen was unsure if MC wanted to see him and Saeyoung looked so desperate and, well, sad. So he sighed before reluctantly stepping inside, inviting him in. He was still extremely angry at Saeyoung, but MC deserved an explanation why he acted the way he did and in Zen's heart, he really, really wished they made up because they were made for each other.

Sure, he pinned over her when she was introduced to the RFA, hell all the other members pinned over her, but he immediately saw all the chemistry Saeyoung and her had and everyone else knew they didn't have the same relationship as they did with her. He knew that it would never be MC and him and it honestly broke his heart so he took the place of the best friend instead. Deep down he knew that Saeyoung and MC were going to end up together and well, he couldn't stand in the way of true love. It was _always_ going to be Saeyoung and everyone in the RFA knew that.

Saeyoung slowly made his way through the threshold and stood in the middle of the living room, unsure what to do, he slowly sat down on the couch, gently pressing his fingers to MC's laptop, the cool metal felt somewhat comforting on his warm hands.

He was nervous and it was obvious to Zen. Zen ran his fingers through his fringe before taking a seat as far as possible from Saeyoung.

"She still loves you, don't be nervous."

Shocked, Saeyoung looked over at the older man and gives him a weak smile before relaxing a little bit.

"I was scared and I reacted stupidly. I love her so much and I had no idea why I did that."

"Why are you telling me that? You should be telling MC that."

Saeyoung blushed before nervously running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"I will and some more, I just felt like I should tell you too. Your relationship with MC is important to her and honestly, I value your opinion on me so I don't want you to think I'll walk out when the times get tough."

Zen sighs quietly before nodding and picking up his unfinished beer and taking a sip before motioning to his bedroom door.

"Oo~ I didn't know you swung that way Zen."

Saeyoung laughs nervously as Zen glares at him, slamming his drink back down on the coffee table and shooing him off.

"Don't make me change my mind Saeyoung. Now go."

Saeyoung blushed before quickly apologizing and getting up, quickly wiping his clammy hands against his jeans and slowly making his way to the bedroom door. He nervously raised his fist up to knock and was met with silence. He took a deep breath before slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open a crack and being met with darkness.

He pushed the door open just enough to slip through, shutting it behind him. He could see a lump on the bed in the darkness, after waiting for a while for his eyes to adjust, he slowly made his way towards the bed, gently sitting down on the edge.

MC's hair was still damp and Saeyoung shook his head, he gently ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. She would always take a shower or even a bath before bed and sometimes he joined her. She would always say that it was good to wash away the day and she would spend her time putting on moisturizers and lotions that would make her skin so soft to touch. Saeyoung would also sometimes join her, slowly rubbing the sweet-smelling lotions onto her skin and even putting some on himself. She would spend so much time putting moisturizers on, she would become so tired by the time she had to dry her hair and she would often fall asleep with her hair still damp and most times, Saeyoung would often scold her for going to bed with wet hair.

"I'm sorry."

He watched as MC's chest slowly rise and fall and all he wanted was to crawl under the covers with her and wrap her up in an embrace. He wanted to press kisses to her temple and trace her features with the tip of his finger. So that's what he did, he carefully lifted the comforter before slipping under the covers.

He was nervous about waking her and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, gently tracing the words 'I'm sorry' onto her arm. MC sniffled before turning in his arms to face him, pressing her neck into the crook of his neck just like usual. The corner of her lips turned up into a small smile as she relaxed in his arms.

Saeyoung felt himself tearing up as he tightened his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He couldn't stop the tears from slipping out as he quietly cried.

As he cried, MC slowly began to wake up. She thought Zen had fallen asleep with her but she smelled the faint smell of HBC and fabric softener.

"Saeyoung?"

Once he heard her small voice he lost all his control, he let out a cry, his shoulders began to shake as he tightened his arms around her even more, pressing his nose into her hair.

"I'm sorry! I was being stupid!"

"Saeyoung! Too tight!" 

Saeyoung's cheeks burned bright red before loosening his grip and pulling away, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie and hiccuping, trying to stop himself from crying anymore. It was sort of ridiculous in his mind, a grown man hiccuping and sobbing, but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry... about everything. I was being dumb and my mind went to a dark place and my body just went on auto-pilot. I-I'm so sorry."

MC reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, pressing the palms of her hands against Saeyoung's chest and pushing him away. Tears began to form in her eyes as Saeyoung broke down in front of her. After a while of just looking at him crumble, she sighed before slowly wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, pressing her nose into his hair.

"You really hurt my feelings. We made a promise to each other after the whole RFA ordeal that we would talk things out and you just left me there. I understand that running away wasn't a very smart move on my point but I was hurt."

Saeyoung nuzzled his face into MC' chest, he had been shaking, trying his best to hold back the tears freely falling from his eyes but they just kept falling. He listened carefully to the quiet words MC spoke and it broke his heart even more because they did promise to do that and he couldn't believe that he just left. 'I'm sorry' came from his lips repeatedly. 

"Can we talk about it now."

He nodded his head in agreement before carefully wrapping his arms around her. It took him a while before speaking up properly, voice wavering,

"I... got scared. I know that I... that I shouldn't be, but my head just went into this dark place and I got scared. I didn't know what I was doing until after closing the door. Saeran really gave me the cold shoulder when he heard that you left. He really put things into perspective and I... I _want_ to have kids with you, I want the whole thing, I’ve always wanted this. I want you, forever. I love you. Today, tomorrow... forever and ever...”

MC slowly cupped his cheeks, her cold hands pressing against his hot tear-stained cheeks as she gave Saeyoung a sad smile before carefully wiping away his tears, carefully removing his glasses and setting them on top of his head.

”So, you really do want this? This isn’t just you thinking this the right thing to do? You really want this?”

Saeyoung looked deeply into MC’s eyes, nodding his head while sincerely stating that he really wants this.

MC sighed in relief before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around him again and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Saeyoung tightened his grip around her, burying his nose into MC’s hair. 

The moonlight shined through the small window in Zen's bedroom and it felt as if they were in their own little bubble, the only sounds in the room was the quiet breathing from the couple and the muffled sound of the television in the living room. They were in each other's arms and it felt as if nothing could hurt them when they were together. 

"Let's go home honey, I miss our bed."

Saeyoung lets out a quiet laugh before untangling their limbs, nodding in agreement before slowly sitting up, pressing yet another kiss to his wife's lips before getting up and gathering her things. MC slowly rose, wrapping her arms around Saeyoung's torso from behind and pressing her face into his back as he slowly began to collect her lotions and carefully putting them into her bag. MC pressed a soft kiss onto his back before heading into the bathroom and picking up the pregnancy test that was abandoned from Zen's excitement. There had been so much to talk about with Saeyoung that the real reason why they had this little fight was swept under the table and forgotten about. 

 

_Maybe I can do something fun to surprise him with the news._

 

She smiles softly, taking the test and shoving it into her pajama pocket. She takes note of her appearance in the mirror, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was still a bit blotchy from crying so much but she could tell that she is a lot happier than she was earlier and she was grateful for it. Saeyoung and her still had a bit more to hash out but as of right now it was all good and as much as she loved hanging out with Zen she really wanted to be in her own bed, mostly just because Zen didn't like it when she ate in bed and she just really craved to eat some chips in bed. 

Saeyoung didn't even knock on the door before entering the bathroom, he leaned down, resting his chin on top of MC's shoulder and smiled softly. She took note of the dark circles under his eyes too. They both looked like a huge mess, Saeyoung's hair was everywhere and tangled and matted down in some places, MC had major bedhead, her hair sticking out in different places but all they could see was the soft smiles that they wore on their faces. 

"Ready?"

"Always ready when I'm with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a playlist for when i write and like, i wanna share it bc i'm a soft ass bitch, also i radiate dumb bitch energy so i had no idea how to link the playlist in the notes so its just in the beginning of the chapter

[*playlist*](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jFmZeGaM2XWCvjTx7wH5k?si=NCU_alIHSeOPV1ZcU0uREw)

Nervous was an understatement right now. MC had called the doctor's office a few days after the debacle and scheduled an ultrasound to make sure that she was actually pregnant. Saeyoung still had no clue and had been hinting to her that he wanted to start trying, sure the sex was amazing and if she wasn't for sure pregnant she sure would be now. She had wanted to go to the appointment alone and find out and maybe do this whole thing to surprise Saeyoung but she just couldn't find the courage to do it alone. 

She had been hiding the positive pregnancy test in a drawer in her study and every time Saeyoung came into the room she would do her best to keep him away from the desk. Usually, when Saeyoung would hang out in the study he would find himself rummaging through her things to find little trinkets to play with while he kept her company. It was very endearing but with his nature of being so curious, he would definitely find the test. So maybe it was time for her to confess and tell him the big news, she had been gaining weight and wearing more of Saeyoung's clothes to hide the little pudge that had been growing and she knew that the twins noticed the sudden change of style. 

Three more days till the ultrasound. She had three more days to tell Saeyoung. 

MC told her husband that she would be heading into town to meet up with some of her old friends, Saeyoung gave her a kind smile and offered to drive her into town so she wouldn't have to call a cab and she knew that if she refused he would get worried, so she took him up on the offer and with multiple kisses and a wave, Saeyoung dropped her off at a shopping mall in town. 

She had special ordered a jacket, well, a baby jacket. A baby jacket that was identical to Saeyoung's favorite jacket.

She made plans to drape the jacket over his computer chair and when he came to ask why his jacket shrunk, she would hand him the pregnancy test.  She thought it was a pretty cute plan for such short notice. She knew that he wouldn't be in his computer room for a while because he was so busy with the toy store so she would maybe have a little fun with waiting for him to notice. Before she went to go pick up the jacket, she made her way to a little bakery and picked up some bread. She had also picked up a magnetic 'bump ahead' caution sign to put on the fridge and a few baby books to place on the shelves in her study.

No one was home when she pushed open the door, she sighed happily before quickly making her way into the kitchen and setting the bags on the counter. She made quick work, taking the bread bun from the bakery and placing it in the oven, placing the magnetic 'bump ahead' sign on the fridge, and putting away the rest of the groceries. Once she had placed the books on the shelves and draped the baby jacket on Saeyoung's office chair, she checked the time and decided it was a good time to start dinner.

Ten minutes into cooking, Saeran walked through the front door, mumbling out a quick hello before plopping down onto the couch, too preoccupied with his phone to really acknowledge MC.

"Hey, where's your brother?"

Saeran let out a quiet 'huh' before turning to look back at MC, who gave him a sweet smile, and returned his focus back onto his phone. 

"Uh, he's still at the store. I was helping him but then Yoosung asked if I wanted to hang out and Saeyoung said it was cool if I went so, he might still be there. Might be late for dinner too from the state of the store."

She lets a hum, nodding and finishing up tonight's dinner. It was perfect really, usually, if either one of the twins missed dinner, she would place their meal in the oven to keep it at least semi-warm and with Saeyoung being late for dinner, he would immediately look into the oven. She hummed happily as she placed Saeyoung's meal into the oven right next to the bun before carefully picking up Saeran's plate along with hers, setting it down on the table.

"Dinner's ready Saeran."

 

* * *

 

Work was frustrating. As much as Saeyoung loved the toy store, sometimes he wished he could manage everything at home. Saeran had helped him create an online shop for the store and it allowed his toys to be sold everywhere in the world and managing that was pretty simple. The difficult part was making sure the actual store had enough stock and managing the handful amount of workers who took care of the shop. After the last meeting with the workers, he felt as if he was drained. He knew that MC and Saeran would probably be done with dinner, and he was pretty bummed about it because it was his favorite time of day. 

When MC moved in, a tradition had begun, they would try their best to always eat dinner together. When the shop was first opened, it was really easy to be at home before dinner was served but with the expansion of the shop and taking on more workers, it made it more difficult to be home on time, he finally understood why Jumin had an assistant. Life would be so much easier if he had someone attending the pointless meetings and doing all the grunt work of running a business. 

As Saeyoung pushed the door open to his home, MC didn't come and greet him. At first, he was scared that something had happened but from closer inspection, he could see the lights were on in the sunroom and there were light footsteps from upstairs. He let out a sigh before shucking off his jacket and draping it on the back of the couch on his way into the kitchen. He pulled open the oven and was met with a wonderful dinner... but also a bun in the oven?

 

_Weird, who put this in here?_

 

Saeyoung carefully pulled his plate out before picking up the bun and placing it into the bread container after examining it. As he made his way to the fridge to grab his favorite drink, a new magnet stood out to him. Sure, MC and him would buy weird magnets on their trips and silly magnets to make each other laugh, magnets like cats butts and memes, but this one was just odd. 'Bump Ahead' it read. He would've for sure knew if he had bought it or if they had an inside joke about it, but he just couldn't remember anything about it.

Today had been so tiresome, so maybe it was just his brain tricking him or making him forget, he shook his head before pulling open the fridge and grabbing a can of soda before slowly making his way upstairs. He carefully knocked on MC's study before pushing the door open and plopping down onto the couch. He let out a loud sigh as he kicked off his shoes and put his feet up, carefully balancing his plate on his knees as he popped open the can of soda and taking a sip. 

"Hard day?"

MC turned in her chair, giving Saeyoung a small smile. She was wearing her glasses, on the few days where MC would wear her glasses, Saeyoung couldn't help keeping his hands off her and right now, he was finding it very difficult not to abandon his meal and take her to bed at that very moment.

He knew better though, sure MC would go along with it but he knew that after their fun, MC would scold him for skipping meals like how he did when they had first met. Also, it really seemed like MC was swamped with work. She had piles of manuscripts sitting on her desk and he could see the multiple tabs and windows she had opened on her laptop, so he smiled politely as he nodded, taking bites of food.

As much as they enjoyed having fun and messing around, they also really enjoyed the comfortable silence that would naturally happen when they would work on their own things. Saeyoung quietly ate his dinner as MC finished working on her most recent manuscript, the only sounds in the room were the tapping of keys and the sound of cutlery.

"Did you put a bun in the oven?"

MC's fingers stopped typing, her hands hovering above the keyboard for a minute before continuing to type.

"I don't think I could do that by myself."

"What?"

MC bit her lip, holding in her laughter before turning to look back at her husband and shaking her head. Saeyoung placed his plate down onto the side table before turning and placing his feet onto the couch, as he stretched he tried to remember if he put one in there and had just forgotten about it. But then he remembered that he hasn't bought bread in a while and if he really did do that the bread would probably be moldy by now.

Confused, he pulled out his phone from his pocket sending a quick text to his brother asking if he put a bun in the oven and was met with a string of texts saying '???' and 'what? i don't even like bread' and a 'keep me out of your weird shit'.

He then remembers the odd magnet that was stuck on the fridge and asks MC about it and was met with a shrug and a quick 'no clue, maybe your brother?'. He let out a sigh before slowly getting up and picking up his dirty dishes and pressing a quick kiss to the top of MC's head before heading downstairs to check the security feed.

As he made his way down into the basement, he noticed something hanging off the back of his seat. From closer inspection, it looked just like his favorite jacket, but shrunken. His curiosity spiked as he examined the article of clothing. He knew that his jacket was in the laundry, but he couldn't remember if he did the laundry or if Saeran did, or if MC did it while he was gone. MC was the least probable to shrink something in the wash so she was automatically taken out of the list, so it was narrowed down to his brother and him. As he slowly sat down in his chair, jacket in hand, he thought about all the odd things that had been inside his home.

 

_Bun in the oven, bump ahead, baby's jacket. Bun in the oven. Bump ahead. Baby's jacket. Bun in the oven... Bump ahead... Baby's... Jacket...!_

 

Saeyoung let out a yell before jumping out of his seat, knocking it over and running upstairs, bumping into everything possible. On his way upstairs he had tripped up the stairs, knocked over a side table, bumped into a wall which resulted in a picture frame being knocked off the wall and as soon as he reached MC's study, he pushed the door wide open and yelled.

"BABY!"

Startled, MC had dropped her pen and turned to look at Saeyoung, his hair was disheveled along with his clothes. He had the baby's jacket clutched in his hand and she could see that his eyes were already watering. Deciding to play along, she tilted her head before pointing at herself.

"I'm baby?"

Saeyoung looked at her dumbfounded before shoving the baby's jacket in her face and waving it around like a madman muttering the list of clues he'd found in the house.

"BABY!"

Saeyoung quickly grabbed post-its notes from her desk and scribbled furiously, sticking the finished post-its onto the wall. MC watched as Saeyoung put together a sort of crazy flow chart as if he was investigating a crime. As he clutched the baby's jacket, he began to explain his flow chart, pointing at poorly drawn renderings of all the things he'd seen in the house.

MC tired her best to hold in her laughs but after watching her husband run around like a chicken with its head cut off for about ten minutes, she slowly opened a drawer and pulled out an orange rectangular box.

She swiveled her chair to face him before holding out the box, motioning for Saeyoung to take it. 

He kept a death grip on the jacket as he took the box from her hands and finally took a seat on the couch. With shaky hands, he pulled the lid off and had no idea what he looked at.

 

_A white stick? Wait, what does that say? Preg-_

 

"We're having a baby!?"

He quickly looked back up at his wife who gave him a shy smile, her eyes were glossy and at that moment he let out a cheer. Jumping up from his seat, he began to cheer even louder.

He began to cry, cheering as loud as possible before kneeling down in front of MC and wrapping his arms around her waist. Tears fell from his eyes and onto MC's legs, she let out a quiet laugh before running her fingers through his hair, smoothing down the hair that had been sticking out from him running his fingers through his hair crazily. 

Saeyoung had a list of the happiest moments he's ever had in his life. 1) Joining the RFA. 2) Falling in love with MC. 3) Finding his brother. 4) Marrying MC. and now he could add another moment. A moment where he felt true and unfiltered happiness. The moment he found out he was actually going to be a dad.

The couple stayed in that position for a while, enjoying each other's presence and basking in the knowledge that they were going to be parents. Slowly, Saeyoung lifted his head, and the couple shared teary-eyed smiles as they kissed, soft, gentle, and loving kisses.

Saeyoung lets out a quiet laugh, pressing a soft kiss to MC's stomach before pressing a kiss to her temple. As they wipe their tears from their eyes, Saeyoung carefully sets down the box on MC's desk and examining the tiny baby jacket in his hands. He blushed pink as he felt the fabric in his hands and admired the exact replica of his own jacket.

"I got it specially made, isn't it cute?"

He smiles happily, nodding and holding up the jacket before placing it on his chest. He was amazed at how small the jacket was and he couldn't believe that a human could even fit into the small jacket. He parades around the study with the jacket cheering loudly as MC watched lovingly, she laughs as Saeyoung 'models' the baby jacket before standing up and patting the top of his head, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw before carefully putting the lid onto the box and placing it on her bookshelf.

The shelves of her bookshelves had been pretty bare before moving into the new home. She had knick-knacks and decorations but nothing had any sentimental value until meeting Saeyoung and the rest of the RFA. Before meeting them, MC had troubles displaying her achievements and pretty much talk about her personal life with others. Just like everyone, MC had issues with her parents while growing up and it became clear to the RFA and made it a mission of theirs to help her be proud of all the achievements that had gone unnoticed by her family.

They helped her realize that things were meant to be celebrated and be proud of, so she slowly began to bring photographs to work, photos of the RFA, photos of her sister, photos of the places she's been. Slowly her office was engulfed with warm memories of her loved ones and it made her fall in love with life again and when she decided to start working from home more, she had a very difficult time figuring out what to take with her back to her home office. 

Saeyoung knew the troubles of her childhood just like she knew of his and he knew how difficult it was for her to pick and choose what to bring home from the office and with some help and a few tears, she brought home some of her favorite memories which now stood proudly in hand-picked frames on the shelves in her home office. 

He watched his wife carefully place the orange box on the shelf with a smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. They both exchanged teary smiles, admiring the little box that sat right next to their wedding photo and the first photo of the RFA took after finding Saeran with the words 'a new beginning' poorly scribbled onto the wooden shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm going on vacation so i might not be able to post next week's chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! i’ll be getting on a plane soon so i wont be updating until 7/12 but i just really wanted to post this chapter even if it isn’t friday as an apology!  
> Really hope you enjoy it!  
> P.S. thank you for all the nice comments!! It really means a lot and i enjoy reading every single one when i have writers block. 💖

There was a giant fucking cake sitting in the middle of the living room and Saeran had no idea how it got there. He had been spending the majority of the week at Yoosung's due to his brothers' insistence.

Apparently, MC had caught the flu and because he was a sickly child, his immune system wasn't the best out there and Saeyoung worried which resulted in Saeyoung pushing him out the front door with a bag of his things and told him to spend a few nights at Yoosung's.

But, it wasn't just a few nights, it had turned into a whole week and with the limited amount of clothes that his brother had packed, which wasn't even mostly clothes, it was mostly just one drawer in his closet that only held pants, he quickly ran out of clothes to wear and it was becoming extremely embarrassing asking Yoosung if he could borrow some of his shirts.

He was also extremely worried about MC.

MC didn't really get sick and if she did, the sickness would be gone in a few days or so and he knew that Saeyoung would be a wreck trying to take care of her. He knew his brother was attentive when it came to MC but it also meant that he would ignore his own needs to care for her.

So usually, when MC fell ill, Saeyoung would care for her, and Saeran would care for him and with Saeran out of the house for a whole week, it really made him worry about his brother, but his brother didn't have to know that, it would just give him a big head.

So he bid Yoosung a goodbye, after washing all the clothes he had let him borrow, and took a taxi back home to see the mess his brother was in.

He prepared for the worst, the house was probably filthy, dishes stacked dangerously high and the garbage piling up around the trash can. But what he didn't expect once stepping into the house was a giant fucking cake.

He also didn't expect the house to be immaculate. Everything was in its place. The pillows seemed like they were newly fluffed and arranged, there was no traces of dust covering any surface, and there was even a fresh vase of flowers sitting on the kitchen counter. 

"I'm home?" Saeran called out, shucking off his bag and gently placing it onto the couch. He stepped closer to the cake, inspecting it. At first, he thought it was one of those fake cakes and that his nut-case of a brother had bought on one of his late night online shopping binges, but it was real. A real giant fucking cake sat in their living room. 

The only thing he thought of doing now was sending a photo to the chat in hopes of getting some explanation.

_Saeran:_   _[image.jpeg]_

_Yoosung:_ _WHOA! THAT'S A GIANT CAKE! IT'S LIKE THE SIZE OF YOU!_

 _Yoosung:_ (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

_Yoosung: wait, is that why you left? why didn't you invite me with you! _

_Yoosung:  ˚_  _‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚_

_Zen:_ _That is a lot of sugar, I hope you don't plan to eat all of that by yourself. You'll end up extremely sick._

_Saeran:_ _ As much as I like sweets, I'm not an idiot. I came home and it was just sitting here._

_Yoosung:_ _Σ(･o･;)_

_Saeran: I'm not quite sure what to do. No one's home._

_Yoosung: I'M COMING OVER! I NEED TO SEE THIS FOR MYSELF. ZEN COME WITH ME! I'LL TELL JAEHEE AND JUMIN TO COME TOO! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME SIGHT AND WE CAN'T MISS THIS!_ 

_Zen:  (¬‿¬)_

_Zen: I guess we're coming over. Hope you don't mind Saeran._

Saeran sighed, pocketing his phone and shaking his head. He made his way into the kitchen, tugging open the fridge and being surprised by the amount of food that sat on its shelves. Sure their fridge was almost always properly stocked but it seemed like the fridge was overflowing with food.

What surprised him the most was the alcohol that sat in there, Saeyoung and MC hardly ever drank and he had wondered if he had wandered into the wrong house.

Their photos were still on the walls along with the dumb little trinkets on the shelves that Saeyoung picked out, so this was definitely their house.

The sound of the front door interrupted his thoughts, quickly looking over and seeing MC step in carrying what seemed to be even more food.

"Ah! Saeran, you're home! I was just gonna call you and tell you everything's good and that you could come home!"

She looked... different. Saeran was pretty observant but he just for the life of him couldn't figure out what was different. She wore a flowy dress that he's never seen before so maybe it was that, but he also knew that it wasn't. She just looked different, she was glowing? The sight of her made him blush, it looked as if she just stepped off a runway.

"Oh, uh. Saeyoung just packed me a bunch of pants? It was getting embarrassing that I kept using Yoosung's clothes. By the way, where is he?"

MC laughed, placing the bags on the kitchen counter and gently shutting the fridge door shut he had completely forgotten that he had open, and he blushed even redder when she winked at him.

"He went on a business trip, something about the store? Not quite sure honestly. And I am quite certain that Yoosung wouldn't have minded you wearing his shirts."

Saeran watched as MC gracefully put away the groceries, something was off.

He knew the second MC paid no attention to the giant cake that sat a few feet from them.

Frantic knocks on the front door startled MC causing her to drop a box of cereal and in one swift motion, Saeran leaned down and picked the box up for her before heading towards the door to let in their guests.

The second Saeran unlocked the door, Yoosung came tumbling in with Zen patiently waiting to be invited in. Saeran gave Zen a quick hello before trailing behind Yoosung like a lost puppy. 

"Oh hello, didn't know you guys were coming over. I'm gonna guess that Jumin and Jaehee will be joining us too?"

Saeran gave MC a nod before taking a seat down on the couch and watching Yoosung as he circled the cake with utter fascination. Zen sighed as he watched Yoosung make a fool of himself before wrapping MC in a hug, giving her jutting tummy a gentle pat and winking.

"You look good" Zen whispered, hoping that the other two didn't hear their short conversation from the living room. She blushed before patting his chest and thanking him before returning to putting things away and grabbing a beer for Zen.

Saeran was still uneasy, sure watching Yoosung have a mini freakout over the cake was hilarious and adorable, but he truly couldn’t enjoy the moment, his gut told him something was wrong.

He had overheard Zen telling MC she looked good, and she did look good for some reason, but the way he told her made it sound like they had a secret. They spoke in hushed voices but he could always hear MC's giggle and well, Zen was making her giggle a lot and it made him even more uneasy.

The pair was acting too chummy in his eyes, a little too domestic. Sure, those two were friends, but he never saw any other member of the RFA that close to MC other than Saeyoung. Was it possible they were in an affair?

All the signals pointed to it. After Saeyoung’s and MC fight, MC sought comfort with Zen. When MC came home, the air was still a little uneasy between his brother and her. Zen also called more after it. Saeran also remember when his brother asked him about all the weird things in the house, along with hearing Saeyoung yelling bloody murder for whatever reason and then hearing just a bunch of crying. There was also beer in the fridge, that no one else but Zen drank and Saeyoung was, well, no where to be found.

He was sure of it.

MC and Zen were having an affair.


End file.
